Sweet Nothing
by ladybug782
Summary: Most feared gang in America for 25 years was home to many youngster. Trying to keep hidden is hard.


**Hey guys here an better version of Sweet Nothing enjoy! Sorry for any errors!**

* * *

Chapter One

Summary: Most feared gang in America for 25 years was home to many youngster. Trying to keep hidden is hard.

Police cars race across the city chasing an group of motorcycle, they'd call themselves a Dragon-Slayers.

The police were on their tail but they slip away into the cold night. "They got away again. Over" An officer said into his walkie-talkie of his car "Shit again" the officer said "Yes . What should we done?" The officer asks "Just come back. Over and out" officer Heartfillia said "Over and out" the officer said getting ready to return.

Bright light of motorcycle light up the empty parking lot, there was seven of them, one was the leader of this. One day everyone will know his name. "Natsu, let head back to base" A raven hair guy said getting ready to place his helmet back on "Fine. Everyone come one" Like that they disappeared into the night.

* * *

About eight load hard bangs were heard against his bedroom door making the pink haired boy fall off his bed, groaning at the pain of his back. Standing up walking to his door, stepping on his small cigarette butt/boxes and clothes, which laid everywhere, he walked over to his door and opened it, to see Gray.

"You over slept again, pinky" Gray said making Natsu just snort and slam the door in the face. "Oh, how about I get Erza, will you slam the door in her face?" Gray said making pink haired teen/gangster, Open his door who had an rises eyebrow "You wouldn't dare" Natsu said challenging the raven hair boy "Erza!" Gray shouted making Natsu eyes go wide "I'm getting dress" Natsu said closing his door.

"Hurry up to. The bus doesn't wait for anybody." Gray said walking away "Hop of my dick!" Natsu shouted making Gray chuckle, but than send chill were send down his spine when he heard an demanding voice

"Gray! Has Natsu got up yet?" Erza asks from downstair, "Yea!" Natsu said getting out his room rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sitting on the bus, Natsu and the gang was in complete silence, until Natsu saw an new kid. Smirking evilly Natsu stuck his foot out, just for the new kid to fall face first down to the floor in the bus.

"What the Fuck is your problem!?" the guy yelled, standing up glaring at Natsu."Something wrong?" Natsu asks, he saw his the gang shake their head, but he just shrugged it off.

"Your going to regret that!" The boy said getting everyone attention Natsu cocked a eyebrow at the kid an sly smirk on his face, standing up he leaned over and whisper something in his eye making the kid back away in fear.

"No one better me fight!" The bus driver yelled looking at his mirror. "No fight here mr. L!" Natsu yelled "Then sit your ass down Drangeel" the bus driver said going back to driving.

* * *

At the school a blonde haired girl walked up to the front desk in the office, the lady behind it smile kindly at the girl "How can I help you little girl?" The woman asks.

"Yes! Can you tell me where the principal's office is? I'm new and I need to get my schedule" the girl asked, an blush on her cheeks. The woman nodded and pointed to the big ref door across from her, "that where it is sweetie" the woman said "Thank you, miss! Big help" The girl said walking to the door. Standing outside the door taking an deep breath before knocking "Come in". The girl enter the room to see an woman went brown hair and blue hair sitting at the desk.

"How can I help you today?."the principal ask looking up from her computer "Yes I'm Lucy Heartfillia" Lucy said "Yes, , Please wait an monument" The principal said. The principal spoke into an microphone that you could hear her whole voice throughout the whole school. "Natsu Dragneel in class D8 come to the principal's office now!" After that the door open. An pink hair boy walk in the office looking like this isn't an first time thing.

"Sorry Lucy please wait an monument. Natsu, how many times do I have see you this week?" The principal ask look at Natsu who shrugged.

"Lets see." sighing she rub her temples the principal. Natsu sat down at an chair wanting to leave.

"Sorry, Lucy but anyway here is you schedule." Lucy took the paper she held out for her "Thank you " Lucy said making the principal smile an bit.

"No problem. What class do you have?" Mrs. Blue asked "Government, D8..." Lucy read on the paper, looking at Mrs. Blue who nodded.

"Ah ok, Natsu you can leave now and take Lucy with you to the classroom." said going back to back she was doing.

Lucy couldn't help but blush when she looked at Natsu. She had to say he really handsome. But he look like the bad-boy types.

"Done with the looking Blondie?" Natsu said looking, seeing embarrassed girl that she looked away. "Answer my question." Lucy was surprise when she got pushed, her back against some lockers. Both her arms above her head.

"Fucking let go of me" she said, loud enough to make others hear her, but nobody did.

"Answer my question!" Natsu said making Lucy go white "I was looking at you" Lucy said an blush on her cheeks.

"Was that hard?" Natsu said releasing his hold on her wrists "Jackass" Lucy said under and breath rubbing her wrists.

Natsu started to walk down the hall, not caring if Lucy was following or not. Lucy was behind Natsu not wanting to look at him, First day and she already hated this someone. Looking up Lucy saw him go inside a room with the sign D8 sign by the door. Entering the room, most eyes were on hers and the room going quite.

"Who's the girl?" someone asked making Lucy blush an bit

"Her name is Lucy, some air head" Natsu said getting people to laugh "Jerk I can introduce myself" Lucy said making everyone whisper because how brave she was.

"Hello, I'm Erza. I'm friends with this idiot" Erza said, "Hello Erza I'm Lucy not to meet you." Lucy said smiling at the red head.

"I'm Levy and this scary looking guy is my boyfriend Gajeel." Lucy was shock when she saw Levy and Gajeel, their an weird couple, but Lucy found it cute.

Maybe moving to this school wasn't so bad...

maybe…

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed this. I really think it was better than the last one. ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS!**

**Love or Hate, LadyBug782**


End file.
